


מרוב אהבה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, אנגסט
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	מרוב אהבה

ג'יימס יודע שלא נשאר להם הרבה זמן כשהדלת נפתחת. מוזר לו שהוא מצליח לגייס את צלילות הדעת הנחוצה כדי לפעול: לשלוף שרביט, להיווכח שפיטר הוא-הוא הבוגד. אין רגע מסוים שבו הפעולה מתחילה להתרחש בהווה במקום להיות מנותחת באופן רציונאלי. החרדה שהוא חש היא עניין ממשי מאוד. ובכל זאת, לרגע אחד, זעם נורא משתלט עליו. חוסר-אונים מהול בחימה.

הוא צועק ללילי שתיקח את התינוק ותברח, ומתפלל שתקשיב לו. ג'יימס זוכר שהגשם לא הפסיק לרדת מאז חצתה הרכבת את הגבול לסקוטלנד. מבטו נפל על הילדה הצנומה שפסעה אל מתחת למצנפת המיון, והזמן עמד מלכת. סיריוס לעג לו שהוא מנסה לפתור כל בעיה עם אגרופים, וג'יימס התרגז, מפני שסיריוס אף פעם לא ידע למתוח בקורת מבלי להישמע מתנשא- "זאת הנקודה העיוורת שלך, פוטר. אתה לא שונא מספיק כדי להיות מסוגל לרצוח." (כאילו שרצח היה משהו לשאוף לו). ג'יימס רצה לומר לו שהוא טועה, שלפעמים בא לו לחנוק אותו, את סיריוס. שהוא ידע על סניוולוס – ושתק. אבל עכשיו הוא חושב על לילי, ועל הארי, ונוכח שהיה גרעין של אמת בדבריו של סיריוס. ג'יימס פוטר לא היה מסוגל להרוג בדם קר – רק לשלוף שרביט, לנופף באגרופיו, לחסום בקרשים את דלת הבית כדי שאף אחד לא יכנס פנימה.

סיריוס אמר ש-"אתה לא יכול להטיל  _ אבדה קדברה _ מרוב אהבה."

ממרחק השנים, ג'יימס חושב שזה לא יכול להיות נכון, כי אם האהבה שלהם לא יכולה להציל אותם, לא נשאר להם כלום.


End file.
